digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
Shi No Barado
Shi No Barado is Area 11's first official single, and their first attempt to break in to the UK Single Charts. Shi No Barado reached 115 in the UK in its first week. It was offically released on Sunday the 28th of April 2013. Area 11 Discography The single is available on both Amazon and ITunes in the UK and USA. The single also features Beckii Cruel. The song was available for a long time before the release of the single; as it debuted as the sixth track on ATLITS, which was released in January. Shi No Barado means Ballad of Death, translation confirmed by Beckii. Its confirmed to be inspired by the anime Death Note. Sparks* has said that he and Beckii are singing from the same point of view, that of the female character from Death Note. From this point of view she is in love with the main character but he doesnt care at all. Versions As well as the inital single there are four other versions available; *Japanese Version *Off-Vocal Version *I Fight Dragons Remix *Superpowerless Remix The website shinobarado.com has both UK and US links to download each version of the single from both iTunes and Amazon. The tracklist for the main single is as follows, the four alternate versions have only a single track on them, those being the tracks they were named for. #Shi no Barado Beckii Cruel #The Legendary Sannin #Shi no Barado (Off-Vocal) Beckii Cruel Video The video was filmed partly in a studio, in Beckii Cruel's house on the Isle Of Man and in various outside locations on the Isle of Man. Sparkles* did the filming in the Isle of man and even delayed his flight home by one day in order to film on a day that wasn't rainy. More information about behind the sceens and the filming of the video can be found in a video on Beckii's Youtube Channel. Artwork The amazing artwork for Shi No Barado was designed by Adam Davis <3. The back of the cover has the following Japanese writing on it; 大きな男の子のシングル This translates as, single of the big boys. Beckii Cruel has confirmed this translation. See photo to the right. Sparkles* explained the lengthy story behind this joke on Soundrop. The front left hand corner has 6134 scribbled out then next to it 61646d696e/68306d756e6375317573 using hexadecimal code this translates as admin/h0muncu1us. Homunculus was listed as a suggested track on the All the LIghts In The Sky planning board before release. Lyrics English I saw your face in the LEDs My revenge was your gift to me It’s something that I can never repay, but I will try anyway. I sent a message I know you’d see A promise written on a TV screen Now fate lead you down the path to me and I’m begging you on my knees Cause baby when our eyes met I could never look away You’re all I ever wanted There’s nothing left to say Cause baby you can use me I will do what you want me to And baby you can kill me When I’m no use to you My body will be your fortress I will keep you safe from pain My eyes will be your weapons My losses are your gains Together we can burn this to the ground Rebuild it into something right Cause you are bigger than the planet Earth And I am your satellite Cause baby when our eyes met I could never look away You’re all I ever wanted There’s nothing left to say Cause baby you can use me I will do what you want me to And baby you can kill me When I’m no use to you I’m not afraid and I’m not alone Because you’re with me in my dreams (You’re with me tonight) I won’t give up on this perfect love Even when my memories fail me (Even when my memories fail me) Cause I see you through burning eyes I write your name down in my heart Oh baby I’m just using you My love you know I want you to Look into the skies Cause baby when our eyes met I could never look away You’re all I ever wanted There’s nothing left to say Cause baby you can use me I will do what you want me to And baby you can kill me When I’m no use to you Baby when our eyes met You’re all I ever wanted 'Japanese' LED kimi wo mita Rebenji ha kimi no mono Shikaeshi nante dekinai Demo yatte miru kedo Kimi ni messeji wo okutta Terebi ni deta yakusoku Meguri au unmei Hizama zuite onegai suru Baby me to me ga atte Zutto mitsumete itai Anata ga hoshii Iu koto nani mo nai Watashi wo riyou shite Nan demo suru kara Watashi wo koroshite Watashi de dame nara Kimi otsuyoku mamoru Kimi wo kizu tsukenai Kimi wo mimamoru Kimi no tame nara oh! Kimi to nara nandemo dekiru Hajime kara staato shiyou Kimi ha chikyuu yori ooki Watashi ha kimi no sateraito Baby me to me ga atte Zutto mitsumete itai Anata ga hoshii Iu koto nani mo nai Watashi wo riyou shite Nan demo suru kara Watashi wo koroshite Watashi de dame nara Watashi ha kowakunai Kimi to yume de au (Konya isshou) PERFECT LOVE akiramenai Kioku ga nakunattemo (Kioku ga nakunattemo) Kimi wo mitsumeru kara Namae wo kokoro ni kaki tomeru Kimi ha benrina onna Watashi no aisuru hito Sora wo miagete mite Baby me to me ga atte Zutto mitsumete itai Anata ga hoshii Iu koto nani mo nai Watashi wo riyou shite Nan demo suru kara Watashi wo koroshite Watashi de dame nara Baby me to me ga atte Zutto mitsumete itai Anata ga hoshii Iu koto nani mo nai Watashi wo riyou shite Nan demo suru kara Watashi wo koroshite Watashi de dame nara Baby me to me ga atte Anata ga hoshii Trivia *According to Zoey's first livestream, this is her favourite Area 11 song. References Category:Songs Category:Single Category:Art Category:All the lights in the sky Category:Adam Category:Music